Effects of children's misbehaviors and parents' disciplinary methods on children's compliance and internalization of rules were studied. Twenty-four mothers of one-to-two year old children were trained to report incidents of children's affective interactions, from which sequence of children's misbehaviors, maternal discipline and children's subsequent compliance or noncompliance were extracted. Parallel measurers were obtained five years later and, in addition, experimental measures of child compliance and adherence to rules were obtained. Both past and current parent and child behaviors will be examined in regression equations to determine the best predictors of children's compliance and internalization.